A New Path
by LizzyTheCat2000
Summary: Hermione, Harry, Luna, Draco, Blaise and Harry's and Hermione's godchild, Teddy, head to Fork's in hope of recovering after the war. Hermione seeing her dear cousin Bella after years apart. How will the wizards and witches find muggle high school and what battle will follow them there. Will the cousins discover the secrets they are both hiding? EC/HG LL/JB MORE COUPLES ON THE WAY.
1. The End Of The War

**Hey, this is my new crossover, hope you enjoy it! Also in this version the war ended just before their seventh year of Hogwarts, so in this story they would be about to enter their senior year.**

* * *

Hermione was sitting at the entrance to the great all numbly. Hands crossed around her skinny legs which she had drawn up to her chest. Her hair was frizzing everywhere, almost like she was all frazzled at the edges. her hair hadn't frizzed like that since fifth year at the ministry of mysteries.

Hermione noticed these things without much emotion. People buzzing around, weeping hysterically over their dead family members, sons, daughters, brothers, sisters, mothers, fathers, uncles, aunties and so on.

One thing was running through her head though, practically pacing her head in continual circles.

It was over.

All over, but at what cost? She already knew that Remus and Tonks were dead along with Fred and many others. But what her mind kept on getting dragged too was that as one of young Teddy's god parents, she'd have a lot more responsibility than she had once thought, actually looking after him. Especially with how Tonks mother had also just died in the final battle, probably from the grief of losing her only daughter and her husband.

Little Teddy was an orphan. An orphan left to Harry and Hermione to look after together.

Tiredly Hermione headed outside, trudging to the point where Harry had defeated Voldemorte, past where she'd thought Harry was dead. Where she thought they had lost. Where she had been on the brink of attacking him, how Harry had moved literally just before she'd poised her wand.

Her theories had only just been confirmed at that point, guilt overwhelming her clashing with her fury for being a knowitall. How she had known what would happen. Harry had saved from that, stirring in Hagrid's arms, standing up and the battle commencing again.

Hermione noticed the two figures standing at the bridges edge, wandering closer, hoping they were on their side, and not stray Death eaters, she was right. It was Harry, Ron, and Draco. Just standing there, seemingly fine but still walking closer she could see the sadness in how they held themselves, Draco still hiding his emotions though, standing that little bit taller.

"What you guys doing?" she said tiredly, her voice hoarse from dehydration.

"His wand is all that's left. But its not even his, it's... Draco's?" was all Harry said, continuing to look at the object in his hand, the elder wand. The wand Voldemorte had taken from Dumbledore's grave. Mistakenly thinking it had been then owned by Snape, not Draco. Draco had long been off Voldemorte's radar, he knew Malfoy was a traitor to the death eaters, of course he would have then gone after him, but he thought it could only have been Snape.

Snape who had the power of the elder wand.

He'd made the wrong assumption completely off by miles. It had actually belonged to Draco from when in sixth year though being on the orders side couldn't just show Voldemorte that just yet. Dumbledore knew what he had to do, and had ordered him to follow through as that was the only way they could keep him alive. Alive and spying for them.

His cover had lasted long though, after Dumbledore had died, at Snape's hands. Though Draco had been the one to disarm him, about to utter the spell but unable to continue it out. Not the very person who had helped him and told him of another way. A way to be free.

Back to the present Hermione asked Draco the question that was on all of their minds "What are you going to do with it, you can hardly keep it!"

Ron looked at her then, shock evident on his face "But, Hermione, that's the elder wand!"

Did he think she was stupid?! "I know that Ronald!"

Harry looked up then, handing the wand in a shaking hand over to Draco, who looked at it in a disgusted manner.

Harry spoke first "Where it goes fights will follow, keep it in mind Draco.."

Draco looked at him defiantly, scorned by his words "I won't need to keep it in mind!" he said, snapping it against his knee and throwing it far in the rocky void below.

Silence followed.

They stood for a while, just staring, just staring and wondering what would happen next.

Where would they go?

They still had another year of school to go, but could they all deal with going back to Hogwarts? How things had changed, how many were gone, they were the remainders. The remainders of a war.

How could people even look at them, Hermione wasn't sure how to deal with being one of the leading people in the war. The guilt over people thinking they could get through unscathed. Hermione could barely imagine how Harry was feeling.

Needing some form of answer, Hermione piped up again "Where will we go now?"

Ron looked at her then, tear evident in his bright blue eyes "I need to stay with my family, look after them. You're all welcome to come.." adding in the all aimed at Draco, who'd started to turn away. Thinking he wasn't apart of it. The Weasley's as a whole had taken a while to come around. Percy and Mrs Weasley were the culprits in that situation, but Hermione could relate, they hadn't seen him change for themselves just hear of it from them.

They knew he had no where to go. His parents having turned him out once they found out of his siding with Harry Potter, becoming close with a 'mudblood'. Hermione cringed at the thought, rolling up her dirty sleeve to look at the word that would be forever carved into her skin. Her skin tingled, around the scar, hairs prickling as she thought about where Bellatrix was then.

Where she'd escaped too and whether they would find her.

Whether Bellatrix would come after them. Apparently, according to Draco she had been obsessing over Hermione for quite some time, and many people had warned how Bellatrix had searched for her during the final battle. Dolohov with her.

Harry turned to Ron shocked at his suggestion, "Ron, I wouldn't want to intrude on you like that, I think it would be for the best that I give you some space to mourn..."

Hermione and Draco nodded mutely in agreement, she tried to find the right words "I think you need to be with your family right now, we're here for you but don't want to hurt your family with our presence..."

Draco nodded again, his silver eyes darting anywhere but Ron's crestfallen face.

Hermione enveloped Ron in a deep hug. "Oh! Ron, it was so sweet of you to think of it, but think of yourself, we'll sort ourselves out! Don't you worry!" she finished up wiping the tears that were silently falling down his face, the tear track clear on his muddy and bloody face. Hermione soothed him, Harry joining in, even Draco offering the odd caring comment.

Showing how they had all changed, all grown up and gotten past their petty and childish arguments and duels.

One of her best friends who had lost their older brother, his older brother not having even turned nineteen, now he never would.

Letting go, they all shuffled a little closer together, wands still tight in their hands, Hermione's knuckles white from the strain, it was in case a stray death eater crossed their paths.

They walked in step, aching bodies and dirty faces with sad eyes. Much older than they should have been. Grown up too fast.

They headed back up to the castle and its smouldering remains. Smoke high in the sky.

The war may have been over but they had a long journey ahead of them.

Hermione pondered where they could head.

Her, Harry and Draco, maybe some of the others with nowhere left to go. While Ron and the other Weasley's dealt with their pain that was. They weren't leaving him behind, just giving him the space he needed.

Hermione wasn't sure that they should stay in England, they could go further a field, get away from it all.

As they entered the great hall she was hit with the silence. People quieting as they saw who had entered, only healers bustling around the injured. Hermione continued to walk, holding Harry's hand, squeezing it in comfort, guessing his current feelings of guilt.

He squeezed her hand back. Grateful for her gesture.

* * *

A few days had passed and Hermione still couldn't think of anywhere to go, they had moved the bodies, some already having been buried, funerals gone in a flash, mass burials. Whole families wiped out.

It was only when Luna sat beside her, eating together at the old Gryffindor table that after Fred's funeral, along with so many others that she had her lightbulb moment.

Luna had been talking softly telling Hermione that she needed a break. That they should go away somewhere. Her, Harry, Draco, Blaise and Luna herself, but of course Hermione and Harry would be taking along little Teddy.

Blaise had been the only other person who'd swapped to their side that had survived without life lasting effects, their friend Theodore Knott being tortured at the hands of his own parents after they had found out. They had gotten him out.

But he wasn't coping well, and they were saying it was unlikely he would ever fully recover.

That they should go to America, where there was this magical beast she'd heard of that helped people stay at rest, stay calm and relaxed. Not be eaten away by guilt and sadness.

It was then Hermione dropped into reality.

An idea hitting her as to where they should go. Where they could go.

They could go to Forks, her cousin Isabella lived there, of course Hermione hadn't really seen her cousin since they were about twelve years old. Losing most contact they had when Hermione started at Hogwarts, of course, she didn't know that Hermione was a witch.

But as they had been close in childhood Hermione had tried to stay in touch, and they had, writing letters back and forth until Hermione stopped little over a year ago when the war started to get a lot more serious.

Hermione just couldn't put her in danger, wiping her parents memories and cutting contact had been her way of keeping them safe. She hadn't wanted to badger Kingsley when he had more important things to worry about, other people to protect.

"Luna..." Hermione said.

"Yes, Hermione?" she asked in her tinkling voice.

"I've got somewhere we can go."

"Where's that?"

"Forks." Hermione said, the first thing popping into her head being how they would find muggle high school.

Especially American muggle high school. How did their education differ was what she wanted to know.

"What's it like?"

Hermione stretched her memory, trying to remember the summers she had spent there. All she remembered though was how green everything had been, everywhere, and how welcoming the people had been each time she had visited.

"Green. Beautifully green, nature everywhere, its so peaceful. The perfect place to recover."

Luna smiled, her eyes glazing a little, a black eye prominent on her pale face, "Sound wonderful. What could we do there?"

"We could go to high school..." Hermione offered.

Adding in "Though only because it might seem a little odd if five teenagers and a baby move in but don't go to school, we might need some kind of guardian, but I've got that covered with my uncle..."

Luna gave a half smile "Sounds like we're going to Fork's then."

* * *

 **Say if you spot any gaps in my explanations, and if there are any mistakes. Thanks for reading. Hope you like the introduction, I didn't want to overload in the first chapter. :) It will get happier, promise, it's just writing about the end of the war and this was what popped into my head.**


	2. Decisions Changing The Future

**Hey thanks for following/ adding to favourites/ and reviewing :) it will be quite slow to start off with, but speed up once they all know eachother :) ANYWAY what sort of ships do you want for the others? atm I think I would like to have Bella independent? (at least for a while, and not necessarily from the start as she is with Edward but at some point I would like her to become more independent)**

 **ALSO**

 **JK Rowling said that Draco's patronus is unknown because he never learned the spell but I think it's because he has no powerful, happy memories to use.**

 **THE FEELS.**

 **MY AIM: he will have a happy memory for a patronus in this story!**

 **In this story it is after the DH and NM okie dokie?**

* * *

Hermione had gathered the others, along with Luna to discuss their moving plans. Ron already having left with the remaining Weasley's tearful goodbyes along with him, nobody sure when they would next see each other, or how the other would be when they did.

Anyway.

Hermione and Luna had gathered Harry, Blaise, Draco and little Teddy was cradled in Hermione's arms, dreaming away. They were sitting around the Hufflepuff common room, it may seem a random choice but it felt right, with old rivalries and feuds Hermione thought it best they talk within the most neutral houses common room.

Hufflepuff didn't discriminate. They were loyal and protected each others backs. They looked after each other, and Hermione thought they should all have a dose of that before leaving for Forks. Not that they weren't all closer after everything they'd been through, it was just that Hermione felt like there were some things they'd never gotten over.

Luna tapped the table with her slender fingers accompanied with small hands, gaining everyone's attention making them halt their random conversations about Quidditch and whatnot.

Luna turned to Hermione signalling that it should be her to talk as she knew more about the place, her uncle and cousin adding in another tie to the place. None of the others had even been to America apart from Blaise who had seemed to have gone everywhere. Luna surprisingly hadn't preferring to get to the places that were hard to get too and generally unheard of by most. Apparently those places attracted more magical beasts because of the peace.

"Ahem." Hermione started once more attracting everybody's attention.

"As you all know, we need somewhere else to go, nobody want's to finish their final year back at Hogwarts, too many memories..." and Hermione secretly thought about how Professor McGonagall had told her quietly that she was completely ready to take her last NEWT exams, that she could sit them during Christmas at some point, that she wouldn't even have to come back to Hogwarts for any lessons. If she didn't want to that is.

Hermione should probably tell them the other option. They weren't necessarily ready for them so it was only fair to at least mention it...

"Another thing is if you are thinking 'but what about the NEWTs?' Then I assure you that Professor McGonagall has said that with the people amongst this group she knows their crucial parts in the war and is willing to give them the expected number of NEWT's they would have gotten in their chosen subjects... Not to mention that with the many job offers some of you already have you won't necessarily need them to get by..." aiming that last part at Harry, not to mention including herself, remembering how she had been offered to take the role of Minister of magic, they had thought she would be a steady and fantastic candidate for the job.

It was fair to say Hermione had turned it down, thinking she was too young. After that and hint that she was always open to take the job they offered the role to Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hermione thought him a prime candidate for the job. Just the wizard after the war they had experienced.

After all Kingsley had been with them from the start of their fifth year, believing both Harry and Dumbledore about Voldemorte. Not shying away from it, supporting them fully and sticking up for them when they were criticised.

Hermione had her reasons for turning down the so called gift of a job.

She wanted to live a little before tying herself down to a job, sort out what she really wants to do. Maybe even if she wanted to stay in the wizarding world. Hermione had been wondering what it would be like to maybe live some of her younger years in the muggle world, and come back to the wizarding world in later years, after all witches and wizards did generally live to be around 200, as their average life span, so some lived longer.

Hermione would be aging fairly slowly compared to muggles from eighteen onwards, if she wanted she could stay in the muggle for twenty years or more and still look as young as the day she turned eighteen, not that she was eighteen yet. Even with using the time turner, it had been proved the time turner didn't actually age you.

Shaking her head Hermione continued with her little speech "As I was saying, nobody here really wants to go back to Hogwarts, we all want a break. Me and Luna have brainstormed and we think that the best place to head is a small place in America called 'Forks', I have a cousin our age there and Kingsley Shacklebolt is willing to have the house we will live in under his name, pose as our guardian when needed."

Harry was the first to pipe up "What will we do in Forks?"

Luna entered the conversation there "We will go to school, muggle school. As you guys would be about to enter your senior year and me my 'junior' year? Is that the right word Hermione? And it would seem quite odd that there are a bunch of new teenagers around seemingly doing nothing."

"I think so...I don't really know the American lingo for school years, I always got confused when Izzy explained it to me."

Hermione tried to get a response from Draco and Blaise, tapping Blaise on the shoulder, stopping him from keeping up his vacant expression "What? Oh yes, muggle school should be interesting, I did have to attend for a few months when I was chasing down death eaters, you know 'Mione, I think I should be able to give the basic layout to Luna and Draco, I know you and Harry at least attended some muggle school..."

Draco decided to slip in a question, hating how new he would be to this education "What are these lessons again, I remember Harry telling me some but I keep confusing them, what was it Physimstry? And I know there was some form of History? And I think there was something Ministry related? I know Spanish and the languages, and Biology. I remember you showing me Darwin's Theory of Evolution, Blaise."

Hermione and Harry shared a glance at that, trying to hold in their sputters of laughter even with the little muggle education they had received and how theirs differed from American education they knew he was talking about Physics, Chemistry and that American lesson her cousin had 'Government'.

Luna decided to save Hermione and Harry from laughing and said in her melodic voice "No, Draco those aren't the subjects it was Physics, Chemistry, and yes there is Biology but I don't know the others, such as this ministry your on about, my mother taught me the sciences as a young child." she finished off, her voice trailing a dreamy look as she remembered her mother, the mother she lost aged nine.

Hermione let out a surprisingly discreet cough and continued to correct him, after all they would have to pass as normal muggle teenagers, "There isn't a lesson called ministry, its called government and that's the form of ministry the muggles have. It's an American subject though so I think Blaise is going to be the one giving explanations. Blaise?"

Blaise started up then trying to explain about government, soon giving up and finishing with "So, will we have to be passable in these subjects? If so I think we should focus on the Sciences, I know you know them 'Mione I saw you studying for your Online Physics Degree in the library, you must know all the sciences to a good standard, Physics extremely well, and not being able to do languages is pretty much acceptable, Draco can tutor you two." Blaise finished up pointing at Harry and Luna, but they weren't looking at him.

Hermione turned crimson as she noticed they were all staring at her. Probably from the fact that she already had a full degree aged 17 in which she had gotten a first. Though they didn't know that part. Hermione resettled little Teddy in her arms, Harrys eyes zoned in on him and he didn't even have to say anything for Hermione to know that he wanted to hold Teddy.

They had become more tuned into each other, understanding each others signals as they looked after a child together. It was strange, but definitely useful.

Passing Teddy over she saw Draco's face take up his signature smirk "So 'Mione, you got this degree right? So yeah I know you completed it aged seventeen, but more importantly what did you get in it? hmmm?" His chin resting on his hands. Iron eyes sparkling.

Now this would be funny.

Leaning back on her plush chair Hermione simply said "A First." a smirk trying to fight a way onto her face.

The only way to explain it was to say that his smirk fell off his face. Like his face literally dropped, it may as well have for how low his jaw was hanging open.

"You know Draco, you really should close your trap, wouldn't want to choke on any flies now would you, or maybe some...slugs?" she added slyly on the end hoping he'd get the idea about payback for second year.

He most definitely didn't disappoint. He turned a hilarious green colour, a pride to his Slytherin peers. His eyes widened like a cartoon and he ran a hand through his fluffy white blonde hair, adorable.

Harry looked up from Teddy at that moment saying "Now guys however funny I'm finding this, we could actually sort things out, maybe some back stories. People will have questions about transfers in the last year of High school, especially such a large amount of us..." He was right they did need to sort everything out.

Hermione may know the people, such as Izzy (She was refusing to call her cousin 'Bella' at the moment, too many bad memories...) and Sam and Jacob but they didn't know the others. They needed some kind of explanation as to why they had moved. Who they were and about their guardian.

"True true, Now Blaise why don't you start with your experiences of muggle high school in America? The rest of don't know what it's like."

* * *

 _Mean while..._

Alice was just sitting in their living room, designing Bella's wedding dress. She had already seen Edward and Bella's wedding. Bella had agreed to marry him, and Alice was practically squealing at thought of organising their whole wedding. Of course she hadn't mentioned anything to Bella yet.

She didn't want her to freak out and change her mind. Messing with the visions Alice received.

She couldn't have that. And that was what Alice was thinking just as the future blurred. Bella's decisions blurred, which Alice had basically assumed was impossible something must have triggered it. Bella didn't know what they were up too!?

"EDWARD! GET HERE NOW!" she practically yelled at the top of her melodic voice. She heard his piano falter as he played, she knew he had heard her.

In the blink of an eye Edward raced down and appeared in front of her. Alice started of quietly, not wanting to let on how she was really fuming.

"Now. I want you to tell me absolutely EVERYTHING that you told Bella! NOW!"

Edward seemed confused at her request and answered with a sigh "I swear Alice, I never told her anything about the wedding, ok?"

He then seemed to realise that something may be off "Wait have your visions blurred or something, I haven't really been checking today.."

He never finished because at that point things became a little clearer "Bella is about -"

The telephone started ringing, its repetitive tone echoing.

"Yes, Bella?" Edward asked anxiously down their side of the phone.

Alice could hear their conversation, human phones hardly hid the conversations other side.

 _"Has something happened? Why are you so anxious?"_ Bella asked from the other side.

"No, no, I was just worried Alice said you future blurred a little more than she was used too? Have you been around the dogs again?" Alice could have sworn Edward let out a low growl at that, knowing his frustration of Jacobs part in Bella's heart.

 _"No, I haven't maybe it was just things changing, I do have some news for you..."_

"Well what is it? Anything exciting?"

 _"Well, my cousin Hermione Granger is coming here to finish her last year of school. Along with a bunch of her close friends. We haven't seen each other since we were eleven! Though we have exchanged many letters, keeping in touch, you know?"_

"That's great! And I think I remember you mentioning her a few times... Well I have to go now Bella, sorry, I'm a little busy right now." after finishing his sentence, full of lies, Edward hung up the phone fluidly and turned to look at Alice.

Alice vocalised their thoughts, though she knew he could hear her. What Alice wanted to know was why Hermione had somehow managed to blur Bella's future. Shouldn't she have been able to see this 'Hermione' coming? Why couldn't she?

"Who is this Hermione Granger?!"

* * *

 **Hoped you liked this chapter :) Will be updating soonish**


	3. Catching Up

**Hey, thanks for following, adding to favourites, and reviewing :) Hope you like this chapter.**

 **Please say if you spot any mistakes or gaps in my writing, there will be more explanations in the next chapter when there are more people mentioned.**

* * *

To say Hermione was nervous was an understatement.

She hadn't seen her cousin since she was eleven, since she had been accepted into Hogwarts, at first Hermione had been thrilled at being a witch but when she found out that she couldn't tell her best friend Bella that she was a witch because Bella was a muggle. Hermione had been downcast to say the least.

That was part of the reason why Hermione had never clicked with any of the girls in Hogwarts, apart from Luna and sort of Ginny. Ginny was sometimes way too fan girlish for her liking which was where Hermione's slight distance from her occurred.

So the fact that they were, a week later, only a week after they'd made the decision of heading to Forks as a whole group. They were now on their way to the very place her muggle cousin was situated.

Hermione was scared. No, not scared terrified, Hermione thought avoiding the word petrified when she remembered the months se had spent frozen. Just frozen unable to do anything. Think anything. Her life stopping just like the snap of your fingers.

The last week had been hectic, tutoring Draco, Luna and Harry had been extremely stressful. Not that they weren't good pupils but because with some of the things she was tutoring them on were crucial to their blending in. Blaise had lazily told them about some things, popping in every now and then deciding to be insufferable making remarks that only confused Draco as to what it was they were learning.

Not only had Hermione been tutoring them for seven days but she had also been looking after Teddy who had started changing his hair colour, taking after his mother, deciding to change it to her favourite colours, such as purple. At the moment though Hermione had cast a light spell hiding his now midnight blue hair from the muggles around them.

On the fourth day of tutoring and looking after Teddy Blaise had decided that it was probably in his best health to help her out, teaching the others about muggle school. They had skipped on tutoring American lessons, because after all they would be transfer students so it wouldn't be too noticeable if they hadn't a clue as to what was going on. Though he had mainly only changed into his more helpful self as of a visit from Oliver, who Hermione suspected had threatened him.

Which in ways she found funny as, really Oliver was as threatening as a teddy bear with his gorgeous almond eyes and floppy mahogany locks. Hermione let out a sigh as she looked at his good bye/ good luck present to her a sweet simple golden ring with the golden snitch on it.

It was NOT an engagement ring! She was only seventeen! In some ways Hermione had at first thought that the snitch ruined the ring, but it had quickly grown on her and she now thought it sweet as it had a more personal touch.

Anyway.

They were all sitting on a plane, a plane to America, the closest place to Forks that had an airport where they would then just apparate to their new home. They had to arrive in muggle time because of Hermione's relations.

Draco had suggested instead of Kingsley popping in to pretend to be their guardian Oliver could just sort it all out, as he was over the age of twenty one. Hermione did keep forgetting that in America things were different and that you had to be twenty one for certain things, not eighteen like she would soon be. Or seventeen like in the wizarding world.

"When will we be there?" Draco asked in a bored drawl, him being the only other person awake, Blaise and Harry both asleep, Harrys head bobbing on Blaise's shoulder, and Luna curled up tight in a little ball. Teddy asleep on her lap. Teddy strangely absolutely loved the plane, smiling his adorable smile, dimples and all as soon as it had come into sight.

Draco the only one not to relax completely, it being his first time on a plane.

"We should be there shortly, I know your tired Dray, just go to sleep. You know I'll wake you if there's a problem. Or I need someone to keep an eye on Teddy!" and there it was, that disapproving look form the people across the aisle as Hermione had mentioned Teddy, looking at her in a disdainful glare.

Draco noticed this, smirking a little and letting out a muffled giggle. He just had to play along.

Obviously.

Draco continued to stroke Hermione's wildly curly hair and say "Ok, Love. You know how I worry about our little honeypot."

The snotty middle aged couple leaned closer, as if wanting to hear more.

Hermione smiled at Draco, a tight lipped smile, which only made him smirk more. Knowing how un impressed she was. So he decided that he just had to make it worse.

"I'm so glad we waited until you had Teddy for the wedding. It will be even better with our baby boy there!" Hermione quickly glanced at the snotty couple to see their expressions. Their eyes were as wide as saucers it was almost comical.

Hermione thought that if she was frank, she could hardly stop Draco so she may as well wind up the couple even more.

She turned to Draco, facing him fully. His face even with hers.

Hermione started to reply "Of course it will baby, in some ways though I'm sad that our other little one, who has not yet arrived won't be there. But I really don't want to have to wait another eight and a half months to marry you! Gosh by then we'd be eighteen to think of that!"

Hermione could see Draco psychically bite his cheek to hold in his laughter. His eyes full of amusement at their game.

Hermione decided to take their performance to the next step, to fully scandalise the judgmental couple.

Hermione cupped his face and kissed him passionately, not so differently from their spontaneous kiss in sixth year.

The kiss Hermione had kept secret. After all there was no point in bringing it up she had no feelings for Draco. It had been the adrenaline, or just in the heat of the moment. After all they had thought they were about to die! They vowed to say nothing of it to anyone.

Hermione didn't want to ruin her relationship with Oliver.

Oliver who she loved and cared for, and had done since near the start of sixth year when she was on a mission for Dumbledore with him. The mission had drawn them together and they had been almost inseparable since. Except from when Harry, Hermione and Ron sporadically found horcruxes using the information Theo had given them to destroy them.

Back to the moment at present Draco kissed her back just as passionately, just as eager to annoy those up tight muggles.

The kiss meant nothing otherwise.

Soon Hermione pulled away though as she heard Teddy's cry.

She focused her attention on Teddy saying to Draco "I think he needs changing back soon." giving him a peck on his smooth cheek to add effect, Hermione then hurried off carrying Teddy off to be changed.

Passing the horror struck couple.

The smirk plastered on her face was Draco worthy.

* * *

Bella was practically jumping her seat. Her mind really not on the lesson she was in.

Hermione, her cousin, her cousin whom she hadn't seen since she was eleven was coming to live in Forks! Forks of all places. They were going to finish off their senior year together. Of course, Bella was slightly intimidated, Hermione had always been a genius way far ahead of Bella.

Hermione was only coming to Forks as her and her friends needed to get away from their school. Bella tried to recall the details, only remembering how Hermione had said that something had happened to her school and that her friends had been involved so they were coming here to get away from it.

Bella also knew that Hermione's older boyfriend had bought the house in his name, though Hermione sure had more than enough money. Apparently coming into some kind of inheritance from a relation Bella had never heard off or met. Probably the other side of the family.

Bella shook her head, getting carried away just waiting for the bell to ring so she could out of AP English Lit, though it was her favourite subject she was more eager to see her cousin at this moment.

Her wish was answered the bell tolling over the teachers drone.

Bella rushed out of class, Angela rushing with her. Confused as to Bella's sudden happiness. After all Edward wasn't in school today. So usually Bella would be completely miserable. Maybe she was finally happy about the sun being out and about, she did hate the rain.

Bella waited impatiently for Angela to catch up, still sorting her work out in her rucksack.

"Bella! What's the rush? Meeting Jacob, Edward? Could you just slow down a min, I am the one needing a lift today!" Bella flinched when she mentioned... that person, Bella had ignored him ever since Edward had returned.

Bella turned to look at her tall companion, not really sorry.

"Sorry, I'm not meeting either of them, my cousin is arriving today and she said she would call over at the mall."

"Your cousin Hermione? The one you never stop talking about when anyone brings up family? The one you haven't seen since you started high school, that's so cool!"

"I know! She went to some prestigious boarding school that's really exclusive and we've never heard off, even getting a masters in Physics, aged seventeen and still getting a first in it! She said she wanted some kind of normal year, some of her friends are coming with her. Something happened apparently though she was really vague on the details... You want to meet her?"

Angela still appeared a little shocked at the arrival of an excited Bella, Bella was hardly excited about anything, usually rather monotone, yet here she was gushing about her cousin! The only other person she ever gushed about was Edward, maybe Jacob once or twice, but Bella would constantly talk about Edward. About his good looks, his brains and then on repeat.

Angela replied with a sweet smile "Sure, if you really want me to be there the first time you see her in six years... You sure you don't want me to see if I can get a lift of somebody else? So you can get to where your meeting her?"

Bella beamed at her grateful, her simple prettiness shining threw with her toothy smile.

"Ok! If your sure, but we can do that revision tomorrow, yep?"

"Sure!" and with that Angela walked off, phone in hand calling somebody for a lift home.

* * *

Hermione was sitting at the table where Bells had told her to wait for her, where they would have a smoothie or something.

She was running late.

So, in the mean time Hermione decided she would try to call Oliver, that was if those damned waiters would stop hitting on her.

Couldn't they take a hint that she was waiting?!

UGH!

If only one of the guys had come with her, but Harry had been adamant that she shouldn't be with loads of people when seeing her again after six years. He also said he was going to take Teddy to the park with Draco.

Hermione scanned the crowd again, hoping to maybe see someone from La push that she had been friends with when she was younger. To have the excuse of them so the damne-

"Would you maybe like this coffee, on me?" Hermione turned, a superficial smile on her face as she took in the person in front of her.

They seemed to be in their early twenties with slicked back black hair and a tanned face with teeth her parents would love.

"No, I'm waiting for somebody actually and you're kind of sitting in their seat, so if you could move I would be most happy!" Hermione said finishing in an overly cheerful tone, hoping he would get the message.

He didn't.

"Well, as you're taken at the moment I'll just leave you my num-"

"JAKE!" Hermione jumped up, enveloping the huge teen in a hug, trying to tell the guy to just SHOVE OFF.

Hermione whispered in his ear "I'm Mia, if you don't remember, I need this guy to leave. Sorry!"

Luckily, Jacob decided it was obviously best to just go with her plan. Releasing her from their hug he spun her around and said "It's been ages! Right what we having?"

The waiter obviously put out, stomped back to behind the counter, glowering at them from afar.

They sat at the small wooden table, holding in their amusement.

The next thing Jacob says is "Really Mia the first I see you in six years, after not replying to my letters in two years and you drag me into your plans from getting away from a creep?"

Hermione looked at him sheepishly, to be fair she had had her reason to not reply, not wanting anyone to get involved in her mess.

Jacob could always see when something was up. Which was why she hadn't tried to fake it, it really wouldn't have worked with him, now with the war over she could only try and gain his friendship back.

"Sorry, I just couldn't think of anything, and to be fair at the time I was extremely busy working! With my Masters in Physics as well you know, only finished that six odd months ago, can you forgive me?" Hermione looked at him, making doe eyes in a playful way at her old childhood friend. Only a couple of years her junior.

Jacob laughed, dimples forming on his tanned cheeks.

"I could never stay mad at you Mia, anyway what are you doing back here genius? Also you really took me by surprise just then. Practically jumping me you know!"

"I'm going to have my senior year here, along with my friends Harry, Luna, Blaise, and Draco. Wanted a change of scenery, you know. Catch up with Bells..."

Hermione noticed Jacobs once cheerful face drain at that, at the mention of Bella that is. Hermione needed more knowledge, what had her dim-witted cousin done to hurt her poor little brother in all but blood?

"Jake...What did she do?"

"..."

He sighed when he saw Hermione's expression, deciding it was best to just come out with it. Hermione would get to the bottom of it either way.

"It's more what she didn't do, basically Bella has had this boyfriend who is apparently just completely prefect and all round amazing at everything, and last year he just took off, left with his family. Bella was completely broken inside and I was the only one she would open up too, we got a lot closer and I started to love her, and I think she might have loved me back. But, as soon as that bloo- leech came back she went running to him, forgiving him instantly and not looking back. She hasn't called or seen me since."

Hermione's face darkened each time a little bit of the story came out. What was up with Bella?

Seriously! Who does that, why did she just go running back to the person who basically dropped off the face of the planet without looking back or keeping in touch?

"And I only hear of this now?! Oh My God! She is so dead, she basically lied to both of you, ugh, how are we related, I'm going to give her a good talking too. Don't you worry Jacob you're much better than her and deserve someone better!"

"You just said all that about your own cousin?! The one you were practically attached at the hip too! No one ever came between you, except when me and Sam cam to play with you guys, Bella hid then, I remember. Just don't try and bring it up with her, please. It's my business I'm trying to get past it..."

"Ok, if your sure... Anyway, I'm kind of wondering where she is, does she have anything at school or something, we're meant to be meeting up and she obviously isn't here yet..."

Jacobs face darkened a little when he realised that Bella was going to be here, and probably soon. Bad choice of words Hermione, now you've gone and done it.

Utter. Idiot. Why in the merlin did she go ahead and say that, literally moments after all he'd told her?

"Look, it was really nice to see you again, but I've gotta go now. Anyway I'll tell Sam you popped up. He'll be wanting to see you."

With a final hug, Jacob departed, his tall frame sloping off in the distance.

Not long after he disappeared someone who seemed familiar turned up.

A girl in her late teens with a simple pretty face, like a sort of girl next door type, in jeans that hugged her slender legs and an old purple hoodie, her dead straight hair in a simple pony tail.

"BELLS!" Hermione called out, jumping out of her chair, looking at the now shocked teen. Eyes wide open.

* * *

Bella had just been walking to the café where Hermione had agreed to meet her when she was pulled out of her thoughts by a gorgeous girl who was sitting by herself yelling at her, yelling 'Bells'... in a British accent...

Wait, what?! That was Hermione?

The girl in front of her couldn't possibly be the Hermione from her childhood with the bushy hair and buck teeth, always a book in her hand.

As the girl in front of her was drop dead gorgeous. Not that Hermione had never been pretty, but now she could almost rival Rosalie in her beauty, as a human! The Hermione Bella had known had been more reserved and hid away in what she wore, usually going for baggy jeans and even baggier t-shirt, hair frizzing around her face.

Which was annoying as Bella had hoped that once Hermione had arrived Alice would turn her focus on her, but Hermione had now completely changed, and Alice would either completely loath her outfits or adore them.

The Hermione before her had soft milky looking skin that seemed as smooth as that of a vampires, honey coloured eyes and dark chocolate curling hair down to her tiny waist, with many natural highlights shining through from the sun.

Her face was heart shaped, cheekbones high, and she was beaming, from ear to ear.

Her attire was another matter entirely, gone the nerdy little Hermione and there was the arrival of out going Hermione. She was wearing a small fitted white long sleeved crop top with a stitched on purple Indian elephant, a denim jacket with no sleeves accompanying it and a flowing denim skater skirt, shiny yellow Dr Martens on her feet.

"Mia?" Bella asked marvelling at her transformation.

Hermione looked at her mockingly "Yes Bells, now come on are you going to join me? What sort of smoothie do you want?" Hermione asked excitedly rummaging in a small purple beaded bag, that matched the elephant on her top.

She continued to speak "I suggest you get a large smoothie so we have enough to keep going while we catch up!"

"Of course, so what's your first impression of this place?"

The two started to talk, conversing easily as they remembered all the fun times they had had together as children. Telling eachother about their current lives, who would need to meet who as such.

It was then Hermione found out who this mystery person Bella thought the Earth revolved around.

Edward Cullen.

Hermione was going to get to the bottom of everything that had happened in her absence from her older cousins life.

* * *

 **So for at least part of the story Hermione will be with Oliver Wood, who I quite like, yes he is three years older than her but so was Viktor Krum and yeah I can't really remember what else I was going to say but just don't be to annoyed as I know where I'm going with this story and Edward and Hermione will end up together, same with Luna and Jacob.**

 **I just thought it would add to the story to have some one already with Hermione. To show how she is getting on with her life and _as I've seen with other stories_ its good as it shows a more healthy relationship than Edwards and Bella's (idea from waterflower20's Twilight Harry Potter crossover)**


	4. Surprising visitors

**Hey, thanks for following, and for adding it too favourites, finished my exams now but going on my silver practice expedition next week so will either update on Monday or on Friday/Saturday. Really busy the next month but I will fit in updates each week!**

* * *

Hermione thought back to her meeting with Bella, in some ways it had gone surprisingly well considering they hadn't seen each other for six years. One thing she had to check though was this Edward person, and Jacob for that matter.

His temperature had been through the roof, yet he appeared completely fine. Hermione had a few theories floating around but wanted to have some solid research before she next ran into him. The way he had talked about Edward was also strange, yes he was in love with Bella or thought he was but not many people would start to call the person a 'leech' unless it was an American thing, which was highly unlikely.

Also.

It helped that Hermione had sneakily read his mind, only fleetingly though! She had just wanted to see what he was actually thinking compared to what he was saying. To compare the two to see how many secrets there were to decipher.

Either way it didn't really matter as she hadn't picked out that much except from that there was some form of deal between the Quileute Tribe and the Cullens.

Hermione shook her head, stop snooping. Make your judgements in school.

Not without any evidence.

See what the Cullen's are like for starters, then she would see how they fitted in with the Quileute Tribe.

"Harry, Draco! UP NOW, our neighbours are coming around!" Hermione called to them at the tops of her voice, Blaise smirking as he heard the thumps as Harry and Draco hit the floor, most probably still wrapped in their duvets.

Luna smiled dreamily at Hermione before saying "It's good you did that, they had an awful lot of nargles around them you know."

Blaise grinned at her.

He turned to Hermione "When are they coming over then?"

Hermione thought back to their chat on the phone. "Soon, it's after two, we decided we would meet at about three just to talk maybe have some tea. Nothing too big. Is that okay with you lot? Especially considering it is now Two..."

Blaise laughed at her from under his mug of tea. "It's their fault they hadn't gotten up yet..."

"True true."

Hermione turned to Luna, saying jokingly "Make sure Blaise here doesn't nick my apple and ginger tea while I drag them down here, okay? Oh and make sure Teddy is okay if he wakes up" indicating to the spot where Teddy was laying, sleeping peacefully.

Luna laughed a tinkling laugh and replied with an "Of course."

Hermione bounded up the stairs of their new house, their second night here. But of course they had already sorted everything into place. It hadn't taken all that long considering there were now four of them that were of age in the magical world.

Hermione thwacked the door of Harry's room open. Everyone had their own room in the house which wasn't surprising when the house had seven rooms, basically a room for each of them, but at the moment Hermione had a cot in her room for Teddy. They had two spare rooms say if some of the Weasley's wanted to visit or if, now this was just wishful thinking, if Theodore ever came out of his coma.

Not that he couldn't. It was just highly unlikely, Hermione sighed, she'd tried to help him not hinder him when he became a spy. Not even that, at that point he had left them and had been staying at Grimmauld place but had gone back to try and convince his little sister. Whom he knew they would not be kind too.

Hermione peered into Harry's dark room, painted a burgundy red, the curtains drawn and no light on. It seemed as if he had also used a spell to make it deliberately darker so it seemed like night time.

So he had taken in some of her tutoring.

Hermione walked into his room careful to avoid his belongings that were spread out on the carpeted floor. She walked over to where he was still sleeping, on the floor already having fallen of his bed.

" _Harry_. Harry you have to get up now, it's past two, our guests are coming in just under forty minutes. GET UP." Harry jumped up, grabbing at his glasses which were nowhere to be found before rubbing his eyes and saying "Accio glasses." His glasses zoomed across the room to him from underneath his Quidditch books.

"You won't go back to sleep now if I leave to wake up Draco will you?"

"No." Harry snapped. "I'm going to go have a shower. We are having guests over, and I'm still sleepy so I need a wake up call."

Hermione teased him "I could always slap you. That wakes people up you know."

Harry looked a little scared for a second before realising she was just joking. His mind going back to third year when she had slapped Draco, who they had then referred as Malfoy, leaving a bright red mark across his pale face.

Hermione hugged Harry before heading back out into the hallway and walking to the biggest room which Draco had instantly chosen apparating there as soon as they reached the house.

Hermione banged on the door.

"DRACO GET UP. The guest will be here in forty odd minutes."

Hermione heard someone muffling inside so she opened the door with a simple charm, counteracting the lock he had put on it from the inside and walked quietly in. Draco had decorated his room matching Slytherin colours, various shades of green around his room, his easel near the window contrasting with the rest of the belongings in the room.

"Draco?" Hermione asked unable t find him in the mess of his room.

Huh.

"Where are-" Hermione started to ask, continuing into the room until she stepped on a lump that she had presumed as clothes.

She had been wrong.

The lump yelled and thrashed out, bringing her down in their pain, or more specifically Draco's pain.

"Whaaaaaat?" Hermione said intelligently. Confused as to why she was laying on top of a hard lump of supposed clothing.

Hermione edged of the clothing, or more possibly duvet and sat on the floor. Crossing her legs. "Is that you Draco?" Hermione asked, pulling away part of the duvet? Revealing his apparently annoyed face. His white blonde hair sticking up in every direction.

"Why did you sit on me? Or better yet why did you stand on me? My face if you want to get specific!"

Oh.

Whoopsie's.

Now that he mentioned it Hermione could just about make out a lightly flushed foot shaped mark on his usually un marred face. "Sorry and all but you do realise that our neighbours are arriving. Now probably in less than half an hour with the time you and Harry have taken to get up."

Having finished her little speech Draco seemed to wake up quickly, sitting up in his rumpled grey t-shirt that matched his eyes and attempting to flatten his hair.

"Well what are you still doing here then? If you want us to get ready as you put it you had better clear out! Out out out now!" Draco started saying while making gestures to leave and flicking Hermione on the arms, she stood up, stretching a little before leaving his room leaving the prima donna to get ready.

Hermione ran down the stairs as she heard Teddy start to cry out, on her way to comfort him while the boys finally woke up properly.

* * *

Edward was currently talking with Bella on the phone, trying to tell her why she couldn't come on over.

"Look Bells I'm visiting our new neighbours, my whole family is. Esme is very excited and wants us all to be on our best behaviour. Something to do with how they've done up the house. How from the outside it looks like 'A complete dream', no you can't come it's family only. There is enough of us as it is we don't want to overcrowd them at our first meeting."

 _"Well, when will you be back then? I do want to see you at some point today you know!"_

"Bella, we saw eachother yesterday. It will probably be until about tea time who knows, but I will pick you up for school tomorrow, okay?"

 _"Yeah, sure, love you."_

"Love you too, I've got to go now. Bye."

 _"Bye."_

Edward hung up. Sighing a little over the fact that he would have to spend several hours sitting with a bunch of most probably middle aged snooty strangesr whom he would never talk to again.

Edward shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking like that, for all he knew they would be best friends. Unlikely though with them being human. They would instantly feel something off about them, even if they didn't know what. Most people did.

Just not Bella Edward thought with a dreamy sigh. Things with Bella were going great considering what had happened after they had left. But now they were together again and ready for their senior year together.

Who knew, maybe after that they would have the wedding they wanted. Well Edward was mainly the one who wanted to get married, Bella thought it a little odd but she wanted to be with him and that was enough.

"Guys? Are we about to head off now?" Edward asked, a question in his melodic voice. Not having to talk loudly. Knowing that wherever they were in the house they would be able to hear him. Perks of being a vampire he guessed.

Rosalie answered first.

"Yes, me and Alice will be down in a minute, we're just getting changed."

Edward let out a sigh, Rose had better not get all high and mighty on them, it was probably something to do with the arrival of Bella's cousin, they hadn't met her yet but had definitely heard of her. Bella always had a lot to say on the topic of 'Hermione'.

* * *

Blaise had been sitting down for awhile now.

Just drinking his mug of tea. The mug emblazoned with a little snake that twined the mug, hissing when his tea got cold. As a reminder of sorts. It really was very quaint, a present from Hermione.

He was just sitting serenely while Hermione and Draco now rushed about the house like mad things, making sure everything was in its place by the time their neighbours got here.

Blaise let out a hmph sound, namely because of how lovesick Draco was, which was funny when you took into consideration how Draco never ever got showed his emotions most of the time. Only with her.

Well either way the term neighbours was used loosely as they lived a good while away but both had houses amongst the trees and away from the rest of Forks, they were living closest to them so neighbours they would be.

The others seemed to be trying to rid the house of all things magical, making sure things such as potions books were out of sight, along with the cauldron which was lazily levitated up stairs. Even Potter who was still half asleep with his buttons done up in the wrong holes of his shirt had avoided it.

Blaise just continued to sip his tea, in a very manly manner of course when he heard a deadening thump as something or someone fell down the spiralling stone stair case, most likely with a number of items.

Uh oh.

If his collection of Quidditch magazines had been harmed there would be blood spilt. Even if it was a slight rip of the page, bent pages or a smudge from something it landed on. They would pay.

Though of course Blaise was probably thinking too far ahead, why would they bring his Quidditch magazines downstairs when they were soon to have muggle visitors, unless they had been walking upstairs of course.

Blaise jumped up, quickly setting his cute mug full of piping hot tea on the oak table that almost filled the room, it reminded them of the tables at Hogwarts, a sweet memorabilia as such.

Blaise quickly jogged around to the stair case where the tiny Hermione was situated at the bottom surrounded by lavender, roses, lilies, and tulips, water in her curly hair causing it to frizz a little. But what Blaise really noticed was the angry Draco whose face had two pink spots on each cheek showing his anger. Draco's top was sopping wet, apparently the majority of the water had landed on him.

Blaise searched for a vase with his eyes.

Taking into consideration that there must be a vase somewhere, otherwise where had the water come from?

Blaise looked up then, almost knocking his head on a see through vase with an Aztec pattern ridged on it, it a sort of abstract shape. Apparently Hermione had wanted to glam up their homely table.

At least she had saved the vase.

"So guys planning on getting up anytime soon?" Blaise asked while picking a rose of Draco's shoulder, and a tulip petal out of Hermione's wild curly hair.

Hermione snapped her head at him "Of course, but why don't you try and knock some sense into the ferret who tried to push past me while I was carrying things and couldn't see him! That's the second time he's gotten in my way today!"

She stood up quickly and dried herself with a little wandless magic and straightened out her outfit, a short figure hugging navy velvet dress that suited her perfectly and complimented her dark curling hair. Blaise could see the way Draco was looking at her, which was probably part of the reasoning behind his blush.

"Calm down Hermione, he won't mess up this perfect meeting okay? Now I'll take the vase to the dining room and arrange the, flowers, trust me I have a knack for it and you two will not kill each other, will you, and Draco sort out your shirt okay mate?"

Hermione nodded meekly her doe eyes wide. Draco nodded, not really listening Blaise knew there was a frown on his face while he analysed Hermione. Blaise hoped things were looking up, they were here for a break.

* * *

Edward knocked on the magnificent door of the grand stone house, having raced Emmett here. Waiting for him to arrive now as the others were all assembled but him and Emmett had wanted a competition.

Emmett had lost.

Obviously.

Edward straightened out his shirt, a checkered green an white one. Designer. Alive would have it no less. Edward ruffled his hair, listening out as Emmett arrived miliseconds before somebody opened the door. Presumably a young girl from the sounds of the foot steps.

The door opened slowly, no creak sounding as expected.

Edward got ready to smile, waiting for the comments he usually heard inside peoples heads, such as how gorgeous, OMG, or sometimes even, holy shit is that a god? Though Edward rarely heard that one.

It had been an interesting meeting.

A head peeked around the door, soon fully opening it to reveal a small young girl, Edward presumed, she seemed t be about the age sixteen, the girl had long flowing straggly blonde hair and a pale oval face, with grey eyes that seemed to bore into Edwards soul, if he had a soul that is. Her dress was loud in contrasting colours that held Alice's attention but in a seemingly positive fashion.

Must be designer.

She was first to speak up.

"Hello, are you our neighbours? Do you want to come on in? I'm Luna by the way. What are your names?"

This girl, Luna was definitely rather blunt, very forward.

But was confused Edward was that her thoughts were muffled, h could only get impressions of her mind but not her actual thoughts, like with Charlie Swan, Bella's father who loathed Edward with a passion.

He spoke up before his family, and for his family. "I'm Edward, this is my mother, Esme, my father, Carlisle, Rosalie my sister, Alice my other sister, Jasper my brother, and Emmett my other brother."

"You certainly have a big family, it must be lovely." Luna said dreamily as she lead them through the house to what Edward hoped was the living room.

Alice spoke up first "It usually it, but sometimes they drive me up the bend. Do you have any siblings?"

"Many now. You will meet them soon. They are always arguing too. Hermione and Draco are the worst but Blaise usually keeps them in order. Or Harry but then that ends in an argument between Draco and Harry. They were worst enemies throughout most of high school. Rather immature.."

Well.

Edward hadn't expected that torrent of words.

Nor for the name Hermione too turn up. How many Hermione's were there going to be Forks? Edward shook his head, zoning out a little as the others kept talking to the strange but seemingly sweet girl.

* * *

Draco was seething.

How could Hermione seriously think he was trying to mess her morning up deliberately?

Why would he?

Draco remembered the plane ride here. Their kiss that to him had tasted of strawberries and lit a spark deep down, but to her was nothing more than irritating the snooty people across from them. She didn't really care about him. She was playing with him without even realising it.

Why would she even think about it?

He was nothing.

Not when she had Oliver the golden boy who in her eyes could do no wrong. She didn't really know him in Draco's (humble) opinion. Hermione didn't even know that he had been offered a mission to hunt the last of the death eaters. Not exactly the best way to keep their relationship alive. Hiding key details like that.

Draco had no heart to tell him how she would rip into him when she found out.

Why would he?

Then again Draco wasn't sure what seeing her in heart break would do to him, how he would handle it. Like throughout the war. Watching her pick herself up and carry on. It scared him how she had never fallen apart, what if she fell apart because of Wood?

Draco let out a deep sigh as he heard people approaching he straightened his back, sitting up properly and took the evil glare of his face. He would have to tolerate at least a few hours with these people and he wouldn't be the one to start the war with them so to speak.

Well.

He hadn't been expecting vampires.

This definitely changed things.

He knew Luna had noticed but obviously hadn't been going to shut the door in their faces. She couldn't have, that would have given their knowledge away in less than an instant. Good she hadn't.

Draco looked the first one up and down. Shocked when he felt a prod in his mind, quickly, Draco snapped up his barriers, careful for them to not read his mind and find the knowledge of witches and wizards.

Draco looked first to the vampires eyes.

The vampire, the male vampires eyes were amber.

Not red.

Wait a second...

NOT red?

How was this-

Look at all of them, don't freak out just because of one vampire. Don't over react think it through and check the signs. For all you know they could be part vampire or something, if that was possible...

Hmmm.

Draco peeked at the other vampires, casually looking up from his book and the eyes of the other vampires were not red. Amber again. Now this was creeping him out. They couldn't be contacts, they just couldn't, there weren't contacts that colour out there. So specific. But then again they definitely appeared as vampires, he should check properly perhaps, shake their hands, see the temperature of their hands.

Something of the sort. But generally speaking it was creeping him out. They hadn't tried to kill them as they walked in. Their eyes weren't red, meaning they couldn't have fed, but even new born vampires had red eyes.

What were they?

Who were they was also a good question.

But then how were they still here and not out hunting. How could they deal with staying with u=humans in such a close proximity?

Draco's eyes flickered around the room looking for Hermione. The girl who would likely have some kind of idea of what was going on.

Well he hoped she would.

Presumed.

Draco straightened his head, holding himself high and stood aloofly, ready to introduce himself. Though those dinner parties his parents had held with all the upper pureblood families had been a bore, Draco knew his manners.

"I'm Draco, pleasure to meet you all, would you like to sit down?" he said gesturing to the plush sofas adorning their living room. They all sat, awkwardly at first, and Draco silently pleaded for Blaise to arrive. He knew how to break the ice so to speak, and would not be intimidated easily.

But really and truly, he hoped Hermione would get here soon and see the scene that was before them, teasing them, saying whatever normal life they wanted wasn't going to happen. The fates wouldn't allow it.

Either that or hanging with two thirds of the Golden Trio led to trouble at every corner. Not just Voldemorte but any and all kinds of trouble. It would follow them like a bad smell, and his Hermione would never get a break. Would never stop fighting evil.

Though to be fair Draco was getting ahead of himself here.

Were these vampires trouble? What were their intentions? Merlin he sounded like a teenage girl discussing a mate's date or something of the like.

Anyway.

He was elongating idle chit chat.

Best start talking about the weather.


	5. A Visit gone well?

**Hey I'm back again! :) Hope you enjoy the chapter. Sorry it took so long to update...**

* * *

Draco had been right not to act rashly, as Hermione had entered, happy and content, not a worry in the world. She acted natural and didn't flinch as they shook hands or hugged, she acted like she hung out with vampires on a daily basis.

For all he knew maybe she did.

Now they were sitting amiably chatting away. Hermione in conversation with Edward or whatever his name was, but he could tell she was getting irritated, that the guy was testing her nerve.

Then there was one particular thing he said, mentioning a name causing Hermione to flinch and her overall mood change completely. She grew agitated and started to frown, Draco could tell her anger was for some reason rising and he wasn't the only person to notice.

The blonde male vampire with wavy hair had noticed and was looking at her strangely, a look of confusion on his pale unmarred face. Draco decided that now was the best time to offer some tea, or something of the like even though they would be able to have some he could make sure she didn't give away their identities.

"How about some tea?" he said smoothly, addressing everybody in the room and cutting across most conversations. The glances amongst the Cullen's didn't go unnoticed he sent Blaise his signature smirk who raised his thick eyebrows in return, from across the room next to the tiny bird like one.

"That would be lovely." the 'mother' said a smile on her flawless face.

"Hermione? care to help?" he asked, looking at the fuming witch. She stood up, sparing the vampire at her side a fake smile before stomping over to where Draco stood who then practically pushed her into the kitchen, using wandless magic to cast a silencing spell to not alert them to anything they might say.

Hermione began shoving tea bags in the teapot before boiling the water, she stood with her arms crossed a frown on her face.

Draco initiated a question. "What did he say to you?"

"He mentioned how he was dating a girl, Isabella Swan, my cousin. He's the same person who almost got her killed Draco! My cousin is dating a vampire! Of all creatures, I didn't care knowing they were referred to as vegetarian by the rest of their kind, but he hurt my family."

Draco was actually stunned by the answer, it took him a few minutes to gather a response "Wait a minute, your saying that you cousin is dating a bloody vampire, no pun intended, merlin and they just happen to be our neighbours, what's next you have a brother that's a werewolf?"

Hermione kicked him in the shin "This isn't funny ferret! But we can't let on okay? we finish their visit cordially and don't mention my cousin! They can't know alright? Now take down the silencing charm!"

Draco did as he was told saying "Keep your wig on beaver, and find some... normal mugs." thinking about all the mugs they ad with magical enchantments on them, taking Blaise's mug from Hermione as an example.

"My teeth have been fixed since fourth year! You know your part in that as well don't you little ferret?"

Draco flushed the colour of strawberries but before he could summon a comeback the kettle whistled signalling it had boiled.

With a sigh Draco asked "Why do we have such and ancient kettle?"

Hermione answered with a sniff "Because it's cute, and don't just call it kettle I named it Jeremy."

"You named a bloody kettle? Gosh Hermione your weirder than I thought, first dating Wood now naming your kettle. Should I call in Potter?"

Hermione glared at him, piling a bag of sugar, a spoon, the teapot, milk and many, many mugs onto a large scarlet tray. Draco looked at it and then noticed the mug which was the odd one out.

"You can't just have one of that mug!" he said to her outraged.

"Why not?" Hermione hissed, balancing the tray at the same time.

"Because its a loner, you need other spotty mugs. So it doesn't feel left out!"

"And you said naming a kettle was weird? That mugs for you to represent your skin."

Draco searched for a reflective surface saying horrified "Have I got a spot? Don't lie to me, okay, I don't care if my feelings are hurt I need to know!"

Hermione replied in a deadpanned voice "No, Draco your skin is as clear as a vampires." her eyes widened dramatically when she realised what had just said letting out an undignified snort.

Draco looked at her like she was as insane as his aunty Bellatrix. He could almost hear the vampires flinch when she said that! Hermione started to walk back into the living room, Draco trailing behind uselessly like a hungry kitten.

"Here's the tea!" Hermione said a beam on her beautiful face, Draco only just managing to hold in his love sick sigh.

They all settled around the coffee table Blaise divvying up drinks for everyone, giving the vampire especially large amounts of tea which they would have to swallow painfully down. Draco wanted to smirk at his tactics.

The vampires had grim expressions on their faces as they looked at their colourful mugs which were filled to the brim.

Harry also took enjoyment in this saying "Oh, don't worry if you want more, there's plenty left in the teapot, so drink up!" his expression almost gleeful. Okay, Draco couldn't hold his smirk then as the vampires exchanged glances before tentatively sipping their drinks.

"So, do you go to school here?" Draco asked, mainly pointing the question at the ginger towards the end who appeared to be the youngest vampire, well physically, he could have been immortal the longest as far as he knew...

Edward smiled at him, saying "Yes, I'm about to start my senior year at Forks High, along with Alice, are you still in school?"

Draco nodded "Same year as you, we all are except for little Luna!"

Luna, usually so dreamy turned to glare at him fiercely before sipping from her mug.

Luna said in her melodic voice "I'm about to start my junior year."

The vampires nodded.

It was the father vampire who spoke next "So, is there any particular reason why you changed schools so suddenly near the end of your education?"

Harry answered rather bluntly "There was a gas explosion at our school, a fair few friends died and we decided we needed a change of scenery."

The vampires blinked, shocked a little at their answer.

Esme spoke next. "How was it that you got the house, after all, none of you are yet eighteen are you?" her tone was curious, if suspicious.

Hermione grinned at her, "All I had to do was ask Ollie my boyfriend who signed the contract for us after we gave him the money. Our school gave us some generous compensation which covered it all and will mean we can live comfortably the next few years."

They all nodded, Alice asking Hermione specifically about 'Ollie'.

"How come he hasn't come with you?"

"Alice!" Esme looked at Alice with a glare, showing her with her eyes how rude it was to ask.

Hermione tinkled "It's okay, he's rounding up some dangerous prisoners who escaped in the UK and will join us when he's finished the job, which will likely be by Christmas, but I hope sooner."

It was Rosalie who asked Hermione the next question, "If he's working and you're still in high school he must be a fair bit older than you...?"

Hermione nodded "Well, he's only four years older than me and I've known him since I was eleven. How long have you two been together?" Hermione questioned, indicating to Rosalie and Emmett.

Rosalie looked at Emmett lovingly and said "Since we were fourteen, that's when Carlisle and Esme adopted Emmett." Emmett grinned back at his girlfriend and they shared a chaste kiss.

The Hogwarts gang all made the appropriate 'awh!' noise.

* * *

It was falling late by the time the Cullen's left and Hermione was absolutely shattered but knew that she should pick Teddy up from her parents, who had baby-sat for her once Hermione had realised the Cullen's were vampires, namely from reading Draco's mind, originally out of curiosity for her guest but later for his safety because he was a werewolf.

Hermione apparated to her parents house, picking a happy yet sleepy Teddy up in her arms, cooing at him in a motherly fashion. Her mother smiled at Hermione from the sofa saying. "He was an absolute darling the whole time, though he did miss his 'Hermy', darling, you know earlier why did we have to baby sit?"

Hermione sighed, standing, Teddy at her hip "We invited our neighbours over right, but when they arrived I realised they were vampires, harmless, but Teddy is a werewolf so I brought him here in case they became hostile."

Her mother nodded, having grown used too the eccentricity of the supernatural and magical world.

Hermione looked at the clock before adding "It really is getting late and me and the rest of the gang haven't eaten yet, so I should be on my way. It was lovely to see you, and thanks again for looking after Teddy."

She gave her mother an awkward hug before apparating back to Forks and her new home. She returned to the lovely surprise of Blaise cooking along side Luna, spicy smells filling the house.

She put Teddy down beside Draco who was watching some kind of comedy on the telly, he seemed absolutely fascinated by it. Probably because he had grown up without television. Being a wizard and all.

Hermione went to check the room they had chosen for a dining room, painted a beautiful yellow colour, to see Harry setting the oak table, a bunch of flowers arranged messily in a china vase at the centre. But pretty all the same.

Hermione beamed at her best friend, giving him a hug. "Oh, it's lovely, thank you for starting tea without me, I much too shattered from hardly any help this morning from you lazy sods! But this makes up for it."

Harry laughed at her, giving her a hug back. He ruffled her hair saying "So, what do you think about our new vampiric neighbours?"

Hermione's happy expression darkened and she started to speak hurriedly "Well, at first I was completely fine only apparating with Teddy so mama could look after him because he's a werewolf and I knew they were vampires, at first I was only mildly irritated by the one with the 'Ed' name... Edgar? Well, him the others were all perfectly lovely but he's dating my cousin Harry! A vampire is dating my cousin!"

Harry's mirth soon turned into a worried expression but said in a deadly serious tone, his face straight "Maybe I'm not the only person who attracts trouble like a magnet."

Hermione hit his arm earning an "Ouch! What did you do that for?" but he didn't get a reply from Hermione, instead a reply from Luna.

"Maybe because you were mocking her?"

"I was not! I was merely suggesting that maybe her cousin is a trouble magnet! I'm not the only one you know!"

Hermione ruffled his mop of hair affectionately and said patronisingly "If you say so diddum's!" Harry stomped his foot before saying calmly "I'm going to continue setting the table if you've finished cooking Luna?"

Luna nodded, "Alright."

* * *

 **Sorry for the short update and long wait, the Cullen's will feature again quickly, especially for the first day of school *mwahahaha* and the La Push gang will soon make their grand entrance thanks for following/ adding to favourites and reviewing, lets see if we can reach fifty?**


End file.
